Love in Art
by SoleixDeidara
Summary: Deidara and Tobi have been dating in secret for the past 2 months, and Deidara could not be happier. But when a rift begins to develop after a fight between the two, Deidara finds himself drifting away from Tobi and into the arms of Kakashi, an old enemy who had hidden feelings for him. As the rift becomes greater every day, Deidara must make an impossible choice. Tobi or Kakashi?
1. Hiding

Love in Art

Chapter 1

Hiding

"Deidara… Oh, Deidaraaa." Tobi's voice echoed through the clearing, "I will find you Deidaraaaa." Deidara stifled a laugh as Tobi voice scaled in pitch. Though they had been dating for only a month or two, Deidara had strived to keep it a secret, only daring to venture out with Tobi when all the other members were on missions. Above all, he made sure Itachi was gone. Deidara _hated _Itachi.

Deidara crouched behind a large tree, the rough bark leaving small scratches on his smooth fingertips. _Tobi will never find me this time. It's so simple it's perfect. Sometimes he is so stupid. He doesn't even look right in front of—_Deidara nearly screamed as a hand covered his eyes.

"Found ya." Tobi snickered. Deidara whirled around to glare at Tobi. He hated it when he used his transportation jutsu. It was _so _unfair. Deidara glared up at Tobi's masked face, and, just as he glanced at the eye hole in the mask, he saw Tobi's Sharingan retract.

"**_Cheater!_**," Deidara gasped, "For the hundredth time, you can't use your Sharingan when we play hide and seek." Deidara frowned and sat down, his back resting on the tree.

"Aww, Deidara… are you mad?" Tobi said, a hint of distress in his voice. _I'll just hold this face a little more. He will fall right into my trap._

"Deidara," Tobi said, crouching down to his eye level, "are you okay—_"_

"Revenge!" Deidara exclaimed as he tackled Tobi to the ground. Deidara landed on top of him, his hands frantically trying to grasp Tobi's wrists. He pushed Tobi's hands behind his head and then, using his knees, he pinned Tobi to the ground by his thighs.

Tobi gazed up at him, his one eye looking at him with intensity. Deidara felt a shiver travel down his spine. He _loved_ it when Tobi was serious. To him, it was the sexiest thing in the world. He changed from this carefree soul to this, almost burningly passionate being in a heartbeat.

"You know, Deidara," Tobi said, his voice deep, "you really do have beautiful eyes. I know I tell you that all the time, but I keep seeing them in new light every time I see you." Tobi's hand broke free from Deidara's and he brushed Deidara's bangs out of his face. Deidara felt his face burning; he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"There," Tobi said as he tucked Deidara's bangs into his headband. Now I can see both of your eyes in all their luminous glory. You really should tie your bangs back."

"We've been over this," Deidara said quietly, "I look like an alien without bangs."

"If that's how you see it, you're the most beautiful alien I have ever seen." Tobi whispered.

Deidara felt himself blushing, and he tried to roll of Tobi, but Tobi took this as an opportunity to flip Deidara over and pin him on his back. "Tobi…" Deidara stuttered.

"Your revenge failed, I'm afraid." Tobi snickered. "But don't worry. I am a merciful captor. All I ask is that you give your heart to me."

Deidara now knew that he was blushing madly. How could he not after what Tobi said. "Tobi… I…" Before Deidara could react, Tobi pushed up his mask revealing his lips, and lifted Deidara's head up to his, their lips meeting.

Deidara sat there for a moment, stunned. Tobi always kissed him so unexpectedly; there was no way to describe it but magical. After a moment, their lips parted, and Tobi slid his mask back down over his face.

Deidara felt a nasty sting as Tobi did this. Deidara had yet to see Tobi's full face, only his lips as the met in their unexpected kisses. And he hated it.

Tobi got off Deidara, and helped him to his feet.

"We still have an hour or so before Kisame gets back from his mission," Tobi said, "any ideas what to do?"

Deidara flashed a wicked grin as he thrusts his hands into his clay pouch. "One or two."

"What are you…?" Tobi began, but Deidara silenced him as he threw a clay bird sculpture into the air.

_"Katsu,"_ Deidara breathed, and, in an instant, the sculpture transformed into a giant bird. "I say we go for a little trip through the clouds. You up for it?"

Tobi laughed as he leaped onto the bird's back. "What are you waiting for?"


	2. The Ocean

Chapter 2

The Ocean

Deidara loved the ocean. He loved _everything about it_: The sandy shores that ranged from pinks, to whites, to tan colors. The crystal blue waters that shimmered as the sun faded on the horizon. The sound the waves made as they crashed against the earth. When Deidara was at the ocean, he felt at home.

He gazed down at the waters below him, the bird beneath him hovering unwaveringly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tobi said, "The second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

"What is the first?" Deidara asked, his heart hoping the answer be what he wished it was.

"You." Tobi said simply.

"I…" Deidara began, but his words choked off. _He did it again. He seems to be the only person who can leave me speechless. _

Tobi's hand slid around Deidara's shoulder and he pulled him closer. Deidara didn't fight it. Tobi was a person who made things happen, and Deidara knew that if he went with it, he would never be unhappy.

Deidara rested his head on Tobi's shoulder, his blonde hair falling over his eyes…

"Promise you will never… you know, stop loving me." Deidara whispered.

"That's like asking me to stop wearing a mask, it's never gonna happen." Tobi laughed.

Deidara closed his eyes, and rested his head in Tobi's lap. He was, for the first time in his life, truly happy.

Tobi ran his hands through Deidara's hair, and, slowly, his hand crept down to the base of his neck, his hand brushing his high collar.

"You have _no _idea how much I want you right now." Tobi says.

Deidara opens his eyes and looks up at Tobi, his mask pushed up revealing his lips. Before he can react, Tobi grabs his collar and pulls him toward him, and their lips meet. This time, Deidara was ready. His tongue searches for Tobi's, and, as they meet, Deidara feels warmth spread through him.

Their lips part and Tobi leaned down to Deidara, his lips brushing his ear.

"I want more," Tobi breathed, "But I can still sense that you are scared. I know Sasori is dead, but I will never leave you. I won't die, I promise. If you have the patience to put up with me, I promise I will never let you down."

Deidara sat up, and Tobi frowned, but Deidara surprised him as he climbed on top of his lap, straddling his torso.

"Okay," Tobi laughs mischievously, "now you are just taunting me. Don't go too far, or I might take you up on it."

Deidara smiled, and began to lean in towards Tobi again, but Tobi beat him too it. He grabbed the back of Deidara neck and yanked him toward him, their lips meeting in an intense kiss. His free hand slid up the back of Deidara's shirt, and Deidara felt his heart begin to beat out of control at Tobi's touch.

Deidara grabbed Tobi's robe and twisted both his hands in it, drawing him even closer. "I-I admit I am scared," Deidara whispered, "but I do know that I want you too."

Deidara begins to lean in for another kiss, but Tobi released his neck and put his fingers on Deidara's lips.

"That's all for now, Deidara," Tobi murmured as he slide his mask back over his face, "we need to get back to headquarters. But, don't worry; we will continue this someday soon." Through the eye hole in the mask, Deidara sees Tobi wink.

"I guess you are right…" Deidara sighed, as Tobi began to rise to his feet, "but then again, we could continue this now." Deidara lunged for Tobi and tackled him off his feet, and, Tobi's arms wrapped tight around Deidara, they begin to free fall toward the ocean below.

Deidara glanced at Tobi and sees his eye widened in shock, and Deidara began to laugh.

Five seconds before they collided with the turbulent waters, Deidara formed a seal with his free hand, and, almost a heartbeat before they crashed into the water, Deidara's bird has Tobi and Deidara in its talons. Deidara clambered onto its back and helped Tobi up, his eye flaring with fiery rage.

Deidara began to laugh uncontrollably. "You should see your face… well I wish I could see your face, but your mask is kinda ruining the overall effect of my victory."

Deidara hardly has time to blink before Tobi has him pinned on the bird's back. He grips Deidara's chin firmly in one hand and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Never pull something like that again," Tobi snarls, his rage evident, "I thought I might lose you for a second. I—"

"Even if I wouldn't have had my bird," Deidara interrupted, "You could have just teleported us back to the bird." Deidara smiled at Tobi, and Tobi's rage seemed to flicker.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" Tobi purred, "It's hard enough resisting you, and then you pull shit like this all the time, but I can never seem to let it faze me."

"It must be my eyes," Deidara smirked, "what are they again? Ah yes, 'luminous'."

Tobi gathered Deidara in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Never scare me like that again."

"I promise," Deidara said innocently, his fingers crossed as he puts his hand on his heart.

"That's it," Tobi laughed, "if you do _one_ more irresistible thing, I don't know if I can be responsible for my actions."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Deidara whispered as he buried his face in Tobi's shoulder.

"Damn," Tobi laughed nervously, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"Keep loving me and the rest will fall in place," Deidara sighed.

"I'm sure it will," Tobi sighed as he pulled Deidara closer to him.

"I know it will," Deidara murmured.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3

Meeting

"Great," Deidara sighed, "I get to spend another fabulous meeting with _Itachi_." Deidara's voice dropped to an icy tone on the last word. He sat on one finger of the giant idol they used to seal away jinchuriki. He sighed as Tobi leapt from the finger next to his and sat by him.

"Relax," Tobi said, "I doubt they have captured a jinchuriki, and besides…" Tobi stopped and wrapped his hand around Deidara's waist. Deidara's cheek blushed, and he leaped away from Tobi.

"Not _here_, Tobi," Deidara hissed, "I don't—"

"I know you don't want them finding out," Tobi sighed, "but don't worry. It's just us, and we have a little time."

"No, Tobi," Deidara gasped as Tobi wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands coming to rest on his butt.

"Tobi…" Deidara hissed through grit teeth, "get _your_ hands _off_ my ass."

"Why," Tobi teased, "Don't pretend you don't love it." As if to prove a point, Tobi squeezed, and Deidara gasped in shock.

"That's it," Deidara laughed wickedly as he reached into his clay pouch, "I will have to do this the hard way."

"Wha?" Tobi mumbled, realization dawning on his face a moment too late.

_"Katsu!"_ Deidara says as he throws a small clay bird toward Tobi; the bird exploding with a loud bang.

"Fine," Tobi pouted as he materialized, "I will leave you alone… _for now._" The last to words were in his serious voice, and Deidara felt his heart flutter.

He opened his mouth to speak, but, before he could utter a sound, the phantasmal image of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, flickered into existence.

Slowly, all members of the Akatsuki materialized on the other 7 fingers of the idol. Konan, Hidan, Zetsu, _Itachi_, Kisame, and Kakuza.

"You better take your place, Tobi," Deidara whispered urgently. Tobi breathed in as if to respond, but he just exhaled and leaped on top of his finger.

"Attention," Pain's voice boomed out, "Zetsu has caught wind of a tailed beast with no host. It resides in a lake a good ways from here, and, time being of the essence, I have decided the cell of Deidara and Tobi are most qualified to take care of this one. As you know, Tobi has replaced Sasori in our organization, and I view this as a way to prove himself. Dismissed."

Pain's image flickered out of existence. And just like that, the meeting was over. The other Akatsuki member's images slowly vanished until it was, once again, just Tobi and Deidara.

Before Deidara could breathe, Tobi had him pinned to the ground. "Did you hear that!?" He said in his childish voice, "we get to go on a mission_ together._" Deidara thought about scolding Tobi for his immature outburst, but he decided against it. After all, he _did_ get to spend the next two or three weeks _alone_ with Tobi. His heart began to beat fiercely at the idea.

"Yeah," Deidara smiled, "we do. And I could not be happier." Tobi pulled Deidara up to him, and wrapped his arms around him, his lips brushing Deidara's ear.

"And who knows," he whispered, "you might finally be able to see what is under this mask, and more…"

Deidara gasped and inhaled sharply. He _loved_ it when Tobi talked dirty to him. For some reason it was out of character, and it always set his heart beating out of control; the same effect Tobi's true voice had on him.

"Only if you are on your _best _behavior," Deidara teased. Being the rebel that Deidara knew he was, Tobi retaliated by pinning Deidara to the ground.

"Sorry, Deidara," Tobi whispered as his hand began to creep down Deidara's back toward his ass, "but you know I'm not a good guy."

_I have to catch him off guard. _"To me you are," Deidara declared as he rolled over and pinned Tobi to the ground, "You wouldn't want to lose me, would you? All because you lack a little self-control." _Time to play._ Deidara used his knees to pry open Tobi's legs until he was sitting directly on the center of Tobi's groin.

"Now… that's just not fair." Tobi protested, trying to squirm away, but Deidara pressed down harder, moving up and down with Tobi's rhythm of movement.

"Life's not fair," Deidara laughed.

"I can make it fair," Tobi said with a wink. Deidara had only a moment to puzzle what that meant, because, in one swift motion, Tobi had him pinned on his back.

"See," Tobi said as he pressed his body into Deidara's, "I have self-control. You're lucky I love you and don't want to ruin us, or you would already be mine."

Deidara inhaled sharply. _Damn, he turned the tables on me. Gahh, how does he always win?_ Deidara felt his heart pounding so hard it had to be audible—he thought his chest was going to explode. Which would suit him just fine; at least he would die with a bang.

"But, I know you are not ready for me yet," Tobi said, easing up off Deidara. Tobi stood up and helped Deidara to his feet. "Now, I say we go get something to eat before we leave. Agreed?"

Deidara smiled, "Agreed."


	4. Dumplings

Chapter 4

Dumplings

"These are _so_ good," Tobi exclaimed as he bit into another sweet dumpling.

"You have already had like, four," Deidara teased, "that _has_ to be fattening." With the last word Deidara poked Tobi's stomach, and, to both his delight and shock, Tobi had abs of steel.

"Sorry," Tobi said with a wink, "I never gain fat, I'm all muscle. Remember that."

Deidara shivered as if it were suddenly freezing, but there wasn't even the slightest chill in the wind. _He flirts we me more and more every day. Maybe I should just give in to him…_

"You're not ready yet Deidara," Tobi laughed, his voice serious again, "I know it may seem like you want me, but, trust me, it's just your mind acting on what your heart cannot understand. And you say _I _have no self-control."

Deidara pouted, not because Tobi had angered him, but because he was dead on in his observation. "Sometimes… you know exactly what to say, Tobi." Deidara breathed.

"Of course I do," Tobi said as he scooted closer to Deidara, his hand creeping toward his until he finds it and interlocks his hand with Deidara's.

"I—Ouch! Your hand bit me… again." Tobi complained as he jerked his hand away from Deidara's.

"You know my hands and I have something in common," Deidara smirked, "we both bite."

Tobi gazed intensely at Deidara. "There you go, _again._ Saying all these things that make me crazy for you."

"What can I say," Deidara laughed, "I'm not exactly _good _either. But at least I'm honest about it. Unlike you, with your little kid voice masking the man behind the mask, I know how you play." Deidara moved his hand and rested it on Tobi's knee.

"You act nice, but I know there is something else underneath. After all, the way you're looking at me screams anything _but _innocent."

Tobi stared at Deidara for a while, and, without saying a word, he grabbed Deidara by the arm and dragged him out of the restaurant, pulling him into the woods surrounding the building.

"What are you—" Deidara began, but was quickly silenced as Tobi pressed him against a tree, his hands just above his ass. Tobi was a good head taller than Deidara, and he both hated and loved the fact. He hated that he was so short compared to Tobi, but he loved how sexy Tobi looked towering over him.

"You have _no _idea," Tobi began, pulling up his mask, "how bad I can be."

"Tobi?" Deidara whispered, but was soon choked off as Tobi began to bite his neck.

Deidara tried to shrink back against the tree, but Tobi's hands gripped him tighter and pulled him up toward him.

"Struggling is pointless," Tobi breathed into his ear, "You might as well give up."

"Not if you know the right way to struggle," Deidara whispered. Deidara suddenly pushed off the tree toward Tobi, and, not expecting the sudden change of direction, Tobi crashed to the ground, and Deidara off of him and too his feet.

"Clever," Tobi laughed as he shakily rose to his feet, "I forget who I am dealing with sometimes." Tobi lunged forward and kissed Deidara briefly; the whole action taking less than a second. "But I can at least get small victories, right?"

Deidara smiled and looked up into the sky. _It's getting late._ He frowned. _That means I have to stay with Tobi __**alone**__, in an inn, in the __**same **__bedroom. Great._

"It's getting late," Tobi stated, reading his mind as usual, as he slid his mask back over his face, "looks like we have to find a place to _sleep_ for the night."

Deidara felt himself blushing at the emphasis Tobi put on the word _sleep_.

"Unless of course," Tobi purred, "you aren't tired. Then I would have no choice but to find _some_ way to help you sleep."

Deidara knew his face must be as red as Tobi's Sharingan by now, but he tried to stand his ground.

"Or, you know, I can read a book…" _Lame excuse!_

"Yeah," Tobi laughed, "you could. Oh, and if you _do _have time to read, make sure you check out a Sex Ed. book or two."

That was it. Deidara probably looked like he was about to explode. His cheeks felt like they were on fire—the same way the felt when he set off a bomb too close. Thrilling but the presence of danger remained.

"Alright," Tobi said, crossing his arms above his head, "Let's go find an inn."


	5. Temptation

Chapter 5

Temptation

Deidara shivered as he sat alone in his bed, the room dark save for the light coming from the bathhouse where Tobi was currently showering. Deidara sat there, in his mesh shirt and black leggings, wringing his hair out as best he could.

"What am supposed to say to Tobi," Deidara whispered under his breath, "I want him, but I think he's right when he said I'm not ready for him." Deidara stared down at his palms; the tongues flickering out from the mouths' in the center of his hand.

"Maybe I should just—" His words choked off as he heard the water stop. _Tobi is coming in here._ _Oh, well maybe—_Tobi walked in wearing nothing but boxers—_you have __**got**__to be kidding me!_ Deidara tried to look away, but he couldn't help but notice Tobi: his abs, his muscles, and, to Deidara horror, his mask was off. Tobi's black hair hung in his face, hiding his eyes and features.

Deidara shut his eyes and balled his hands into fists. _It's fine. You are __**okay**__. You just have to_. Deidara felt a sudden pressure next to him on the bed, and Tobi's arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

_Crap! What am I supposed to do now? Ignore him?_ Deidara felt Tobi inch closer to him, his lips grazing his ear.

"You know," Tobi whispered, his breath hot against Deidara's neck, "those leggings really show off your ass. I love it."

Deidara felt taken aback. _He's being so upfront about this. He's like a different person._ "Umm…T-Thank y-you…" Deidara squeaked.

"You're _sooo_ cute when you get nervous," Tobi laughed, his hand sliding up the back of Deidara's shirt, "and, as you know, that turns me on."

"Tobi," Deidara gasped as Tobi's hand began pulling at the elastic at the back of his leggings, "I thought you said I wasn't ready for you?"

Tobi laughed darkly. "Sure, I said you weren't, but I am ready for _you_." Without warning, Tobi grabbed the back of Deidara's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Deidara didn't even try to fight. He placed one hand on Tobi's bare chest, and the other on his back, pulling him closer to him.

"Don't get in too deep," Tobi warned in teasing voice, "there is such thing as the point of no return."

In response, Deidara straddled Tobi's groin and brushed Tobi's hair out of one of his eyes. Tobi's Sharingan held his gaze with a fiery intensity. Deidara breathed in slowly as he took in Tobi's face. Deidara could not deny it, Tobi was hot. His valentine shaped face was crowned in shaggy black hair that came down to his neck. His nose was perfect, his cheekbones sharp, and his lips held a knowing smirk.

"Who say's I haven't already crossed it," Deidara breathed flirtatiously, "Besides, who's to say I am not ready." As the last word left his lips, Deidara pressed his weight down on top of Tobi, earning a groan, and he wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck.

"D-Deidara," Tobi gasped, "Please stop. If you keep doing this, I won't be able to resist."

"Who says I don't want you?" Deidara said darkly as he drove his hips deeps into Tobi's groin, "You always do all the flirting, it's fun to mix things up isn't it?"

"Deidara… please… stop…" Tobi gasped, "I know you think you want me, but, trust me, you are not ready. We have only been dating two months. If you just went and gave yourself to me now, all this relationship would ever be about is sex, and I want us to be more than that. Please understand."

Deidara felt taken aback. _Did he just… tell me no? B-But he always seems soo, sure… Has he just been leading me on? How DARE he play with my emotions!? _

Deidara slowly slid off Tobi and slumped to his knees on the wooden floor, staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"Deidara," Tobi began.

"You… you didn't mean any of this… did you?" Deidara whispered, anger beginning to seep into his voice.

"Deidara I—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you. From here on out, the _only_ thing keeping me by your side is because of Pain's orders."

"Deidara—" Tobi stuttered.

"I said shut up!" Deidara hissed, "or was that not clear enough. Hm? Uggh! I can't even look at you right now!"

Deidara got up and pulled on his robe, the sleeves falling down over his hands, and Deidara threw open the window and shoved his hands into his clay pouch. _Not much left in here. Looks like this will be the last of it._

"Deidara, wait!" Tobi called.

"I'm done waiting for you," Deidara breathed, "Find someone else to play your game with. I am through being just someone for you to toy with."

Deidara threw a clay dragon into the air, and formed a seal with his left hand—the dragon tripling in size in a flash of smoke. Deidara leaped onto it's back and took off into the sky.

Deidara thought he heard Tobi calling something after him, but the words were torn away by the wind.

_I don't need him._ Tears trickled down his face, slowly at first, but then a downpour was streaming from his eyes. _I never needed him._ Deidara's vision began to blur as his eyes watered over. _I can find someone else._ Deidara felt as if his heart were about to was _no_ one like Tobi.

"Get over it," Deidara hissed, "you can let him go. It's not like you need him anyway." Deidara soared high into the air, doing loops, corkscrew dives, and spirals. Deidara loved flying. It always helped him clear his head, and, best of all, no one could ever bother him.

As Deidara hovers for a moment he feels a presence materialize behind him. _No one except Tobi_. He turn to face Tobi, whose robe and mask were now on, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey," Tobi started.

"**_I said leave me ALONE!_**," Deidara shrieked, "_Katsu!" _The dragon exploded in a brilliant flash, and, Deidara, blown back by the force of the explosion, began to free fall toward the earth.

He reached into his pouch and found it empty. _Shit! I forgot that was my last piece. _

Deidara shut his eyes as the earth below seemed to soar up at him…


End file.
